Chocolate, grageas y recuerdos
by Blue John
Summary: Han transcurrido diecinueve años desde la muerte de Fred Weasley, y su hermano George sigue con su vida en Hogsmeade, al cargo de la sucursal junto a Hogwarts de Sortilegios Weasley. James, sobrino y buen amigo, será quien mantenga viva el alma de Fred.


Título: Chocolate, grageas y recuerdos

Autor: Jon Cadierno

La nieve caía sobre Hogsmeade, lenta, blanca, envolviéndolo todo en un silencio espectral, incluso opresor, si se comparaba con la calma característica de las mañanas de la aldea. George Weasley, asomado a la ventana de su habitación, estiró un brazo y abrió la mano para recibir enormes copos de nieve que iban derritiéndose poco a poco, unos copos con tacto de algodón. Había amanecido una hora atrás, y el cielo había adquirido una tonalidad perlada de la que surgía esa nieve. Se sacudió el agua que se le había formado en la mano y se resguardó en la calidez del interior. Un fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea de la habitación, que a su vez era el salón. Se trataba de una sencilla vivienda situada en la calle principal de la aldea de Hogsmeade, un pequeño piso abuhardillado ubicado justo encima de la tienda que regentaba, la sucursal junto a Hogwarts de Sortilegios Weasley.

Se dirigió a la única habitación separada del resto de la casa, unos pocos metros cuadrados invadidos por una mesa de trabajo repleta de facturas, pedidos y proyectos, por baldas torcidas por el peso de extraños objetos, y por decenas de cajas apiladas en columnas inestables que amenazaban con sepultarlo cada vez que entraba. Lo que más le gustaba era el olor, una mezcla de pólvora, golosinas y perfume de la última colección para brujas. Cada vez que cruzaba aquella puerta, por muchos años que hubieran transcurrido, se apoderaban de él los únicos recuerdos de su vida capaces de hacer que sus ojos se empeñaran de lágrimas.

En esos momentos de tristeza, de vacío que se acentuaba por la sensación de haber perdido una parte de sí mismo, acudían a su mente recuerdos de su infancia, y sobre todo de todos los años transcurridos en Hogwarts junto a su hermano gemelo Fred. Si ya habían puesto patas arriba La Madriguera antes incluso de llegar al colegio, habían pasado a la historia de Hogwarts por haberlo revolucionado todo durante casi siete cursos. Junto a James Potter y Sirius Black, sus castigos abarcaban una buena parte del archivo, por no decir casi todo. Descubrieron pasadizos secretos, el mapa del merodeador, montaron un negocio excelente con los Surtidos Saltaclases, no había alumno al que no le hubieran gastado una broma, y tampoco profesor, y ejecutaron una salida triunfal en las narices de Dolores Umbridge…

Todo aquello quedaba lejos, muchos años atrás, pero a la vez demasiado cerca. Aquellos días junto a Fred estaban muy presentes en su vida actual, una vida que no había imaginado nunca, porque jamás llegó a pensar que, un día, aunque no uno al azar precisamente, su hermano gemelo fuera una de las víctimas que se cobró la Batalla de Hogwarts casi diecinueve años atrás. Los dos hermanos siempre habían tenido bastante claro su futuro, sus propósitos y sueños en la vida. Lo habían dejado muy claro cuando comenzaron con los primeros negocios en el colegio, donde no dejaron duda alguna acerca de su incuestionable talento para el mundo empresarial. Fue antes de terminar su último curso cuando tomaron la decisión más importante, la última decisión importante en conjunto, la que les llevó al éxito absoluto que supuso la apertura de Sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagon.

Lo último que pensó durante aquellos últimos dos años junto a Fred, cuando la gestión de la tienda y las noches en vela intentando crear nuevos productos ocupaban todo su tiempo, fue que algún día él tendría que hacer todo aquello por su cuenta, sin la ayuda, talento ni compañía de su hermano. Pero la vida era imprevisible, daba giros inesperados, e injustos y crueles en este caso.

George supo que a Fred le habría gustado que el negocio siguiera, que no se interrumpiera un proyecto con el que habían soñado desde que eran niños, utilizando toda su imaginación para crear nuevas ideas, las más revolucionarias. Comenzar en solitario, ponerse al frente de un negocio que cada día tenía más clientes, no fue una fácil decisión. Durante algunos años más, siguió existiendo una sola tienda, la situada en el Callejón Diagon, siempre atestada de jóvenes clientes. Ginny y Ron le ayudaban durante el verano, cuando no tenían que estudiar, y fue al cabo de estos años cuando surgió la idea de comprar un local en Hogsmeade, la sucursal que surtiría de miles de artículos de broma a los alumnos de Hogwarts. La tienda de Londres quedó a cargo de Linda, una joven dependienta que había adquirido suficiente experiencia como para poder dirigir el establecimiento con ayuda de nuevos empleados. Mientras, deseoso de cambiar de aires y de ampliar horizontes, George Weasley se hizo con la tienda y con la casa sobre ésta en la calle principal de Hogsmeade, donde llevaba viviendo más de diez años.

Desde entonces, George Weasley había vivido momentos de todos los colores; había madurado sin la ayuda de nadie, valiéndose por sí solo, aprendiendo a hacer frente a difíciles situaciones en una soledad obligada, irreversible; se había enamorado, se había desengañado, había reído, llorado, odiado, añorado, pero podía decir con total seguridad que había conseguido ser feliz. Hogsmeade era ya su hogar, lo echaba de menos cada vez que viajaba por unos días a Londres, o incluso a La Madriguera. Siempre se alegraba de ver a la familia, de comprobar que todo seguía bien, que sus padres continuaban encontrando la poca felicidad con que se conformaban viendo crecer a los suyos, que sus hermanos mayores y menores seguían con sus respectivas vidas y que siempre había sitio en casa para los que iban de vez en cuando, y para los que no volverían nunca.

Existía, entre todos los recuerdos que George conservaba, uno que le invadía cada vez que salía de casa y cruzaba frente a Honeydukes, la tienda de dulces conocida por todos los magos y brujas. Era un recuerdo que era evocado por la presencia de un olor, el mismo que percibía cada vez que iba con Fred y Lee Jordan a Hogsmeade, aunque eso ocurriera muchos años atrás. Era el olor a magdalenas recién horneadas, a manzanas con caramelo, a grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, a chocolate fundido. Cada vez que visitaban la aldea, deseaba, al igual que los otros dos, entrar en Zonko y dejarse sus pocos ahorros; sin embargo, había algo que le gustaba hacer antes que nada, y era pasar junto a la tienda de dulces y deleitarse con estos aromas. La mayoría de veces no entraban a comprar ninguna de estas delicias caseras, pero hubo un día que así lo hicieron, un día de invierno durante su tercer curso en el colegio. Recordaba perfectamente lo que habían comprado en aquella ocasión: una tableta de chocolate y una caja de grageas Bertie Bott. Pero, por encima de todo, aquel día había sido especial por algo más. Aquella mañana, sentados bajo el escaparate de Honeydukes, habían soñado por primera vez con abrir su propia tienda de artículos de broma.

En la única habitación separada del resto del piso sobre la tienda de Hogsmeade, George Weasley rebuscó en el escritorio en busca de un trozo de pergamino para apuntar una idea que acababa de ocurrírsele para un nuevo producto. Después, abrigándose lo mejor que pudo, salió a la calle. Dejó a un lado Las Tres Escobas, donde Madame Rosmerta se preparaba para la llegada masiva de estudiantes aquel sábado, y siguió calle arriba hasta que el escaparate iluminado de Honeydukes apareció ante sus ojos. Antes de entrar ya había percibido ese sutil aroma, dulce, suave, embriagador.

"¡George! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- el dependiente le recibió encantado.- Hacía mucho que no venías."

"Me apetecía recordar viejos tiempos, ya sabes, antes de abrir la tienda. ¿Sigues vendiendo esas tabletas de chocolate?"

"¿Lo dudas? Sigue siendo mi receta estrella, George. Deja que invite la casa a una tableta."

George se paseó por la tienda mientras el dependiente le envolvía el chocolate, y volvió al mostrador con una cajita de grageas de todos los sabores, sin poder sonreír al recordar algunos de los sabores que había tenido la suerte y la desgracia de probar. Se despidió y, antes de dirigirse hacia su tienda, apartó la nieve amontonada en el bordillo bajo el escaparate y allí se sentó, dejando que los copos se le posaran con suavidad. Abrió la tableta, partió un trozo generoso y se lo llevó a la boca. El efecto fue inmediato. El intenso sabor del chocolate le envolvió el paladar y bajó por su garganta proporcionándole un agradable calor en medio de la ventisca. Enseguida creyó haber retrocedido en el tiempo, aunque no se había movido de lugar. Se vio a sí mismo mordiendo la misma tableta, envuelto en una bufanda parecida, así como en un idéntico jersey de lana, si no fuera porque era tres tallas más pequeño. No le costó imaginarse a Fred a su lado, idéntico a él, con ojos soñadores, mientras conversaban sobre planes futuros que algún día llegarían a cumplirse.

El sonido de voces infantiles lo sacó de un profundo ensimismamiento. Tres niños caminaban calle abajo envueltos en bufandas de color escarlata y dorado. Reían y se lanzaban bolas de nieve, hasta que una de ellas fue a dar en la cabeza de George.

"¡Eh, George! ¿Qué haces ahí, tan pasmado? ¿Todavía no has abierto la tienda?"

James Potter se le acercó mientras sus dos amigos entraban en Honeydukes. George nunca supo decir a quién se parecía, aunque le gustaba pensar que aquel crío tenía algo de su hermana. Al fin y al cabo, era mitad Weasley. Así como Harry había escuchado tantas veces que era igual que su padre, el propio hijo de Harry Potter era una imagen muy semejante a él. Si bien James Potter hijo y sus amigos no vivían en una época en la que Hogwarts se vio en constante peligro, George sabía que James había heredado su temple, así como esa tendencia innata a quebrantar las normas. Sería difícil superar los records de castigos establecidos por James y Sirius, los gemelos Weasley, y Harry Potter, en orden cronológico, pero George se rió de lo lindo cuando supo que James Potter, digno nieto de un bromista tocayo, era la nueva pesadilla de Argus Filch, que pese a necesitar un bastón para moverse por los pasillos y estar más jorobado que las gárgolas de las torres, seguía en su puesto y no perdía la esperanza de restablecer unos métodos cuya origen era, como mínimo, medieval.

"Estaba esperando que vinierais. Venga, te dejo hacer los honores."- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves.- "¿Sabes cuál de ellas es?"

"¿Me tomas el pelo?"- James lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Has olvidado que soy un Potter…?

Para cuando George, James y sus dos amigos se hubieron puesto en marcha hacia la tienda, la calle principal de Hogsmeade estaba ya abarrotada de alumnos. Era misión casi imposible entrar en Las Tres Escobas, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Honeydukes ya era un hervidero de estudiantes que se morían de ganas de llenar sus bolsillos con los dulces más deliciosos del país. Pese al frío y la nevada, una muchedumbre hacía cola frente a la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley, esperando para entrar. Algunos se quejaban por la tardanza del dueño, otros murmuraban mientras observaban a James abrir la puerta.

Antes de poder organizarlo todo en el interior, George Weasley tenía frente al mostrador a un numeroso grupo de alumnos que cargaban con todos los artículos de broma que pudieron coger. Sonrió. Las excursiones de Hogwarts al poblado siempre significaban la llegada de una avalancha de compradores, algo que proporcionaba a George las ganancias suficientes para mantener el negocio, tanto aquí como en Londres, pagar el alquiler de la vivienda, comer y permitirse algún que otro capricho. Sus padres habían desistido hacía mucho tiempo de su intento por orientar a los gemelos, cuando ambos eran inseparables, hacia un futuro donde pudieran disfrutar de un empleo digno tras haber terminado sus correspondientes estudios. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Nunca hubiesen creído que sus hijos llegarían a conseguir un éxito tan rotundo con su negocio, y se sentían realmente orgullosos de George.

Hacia la hora de comer, la tienda se vació. George se quedó en compañía de James, que había dicho a sus amigos que lo esperaran en Las Tres Escobas. Le ayudó a reponer artículos y a ordenar baldas, y finalmente se sentaron en unas banquetas tras el mostrador, junto a un fuego bajo que crepitaba alegremente. Comieron grageas Bertie Bott, entre las que había algunas con sabor a canelones, pan tostado, mayonesa o ensalada rusa. James se dedicó a ponerle al día de todo lo que iba ocurriendo en Hogwarts, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas. Hacía diecinueve años que Voldemort había desaparecido del mundo mágico, y con él se habían extinguido el miedo, las amenazas y el constante peligro que había corrido la comunidad mágica aquellos años. Muerto el Señor Oscuro, todos sus seguidores habían ido cayendo en manos de la justicia, hasta que cualquier vestigio de tantos años de terror hubo desaparecido por completo. La vida en el colegio de magia y hechicería había cambiado, aunque había cosas que nunca serían diferentes. La rivalidad entre las casas, siempre en su justa medida, seguía estando presente, en especial entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. James jugaba en el equipo de quidditch de los primeros, aunque no de buscador, sino de cazador. Los partidos contra la casa rival seguían siendo todo un espectáculo, ya que seguían siendo los dos mejores equipos. Además, el apellido Malfoy seguía estando presente en el equipo de Slytherin; Scorpious, el hijo de Draco Malfoy, sí que jugaba de cazador. A James le encantaba criticarlo, y las similitudes entre su padre y él se hacían entonces más visibles que nunca. Por otra parte, se había dado algún cambio en el profesorado, pero Minerva McGonagall, directora, Hagrid y Flitwick, entre otros, seguían impartiendo clases.

¿Tenías razón, George. Tener a Peeves de nuestro lado ha sido lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar."- le comentó en una especie de susurro, como si temiera que hubiera algún profesor escondido detrás de un estante.- "Todo es mucho más fácil."

"¿Acaso lo dudabas? Y recuerda: si algún día el Ministerio vuelve a interferir y manda a Sumos Inquisidores, sólo tenéis que recordárselo a Peeves. Él se encargará."

George había visto nacer y crecer a James. Los Potter y los Weasley se juntaban a menudo, sobretodo en fechas festivas, y era entonces cuando se daba cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. En apenas unos años, ambas familias crecieron. Suponía una alegría inmensa el hecho de llegar a la Madriguera y escuchar risas infantiles, símbolo de inocencia, de felicidad, de vida. Ahora, trece años después del nacimiento de James, se dio cuenta de que su compañía significaba sentirse cerca de los suyos. Era como estar con Harry y Ginny a la vez, así como con sus hermanos. Pero, por encima de todo, su sobrino James Potter era un buen amigo, por mucho que uno casi le triplicara en edad al otro. Tenían muchas cosas en común, las mismas que él había tenido con Harry, y lo unía a él un afecto similar al que sentía por su hermana Ginny. Era bromista, divertido, muy espontáneo. Era como tener al lado a Fred…

No era la primera vez que se imaginaba a sí mismo regentando la tienda junto a James. Sabía que era imposible, pero a veces deseaba que el muchacho se le uniera para poder así trabajar juntos. Sabía, a su vez, que debía controlar estos sentimientos, que no podía dejar que el dolor y la tristeza le nublaran la conciencia, tanto como para pensar que el alma de su hermano había regresado ocupando el cuerpo de James Potter.

"¿Sabes qué, enano? A veces me gustaría que dejaras el colegio y trabajaras conmigo. Iríamos a Londres más a menudo, ingeniaríamos más bromas…"

James lo miraba atento, intuyéndosele una débil sonrisa. Parecía estar considerándolo seriamente, pero incluso él sabía que aquello no podía ser. Hubo un tiempo en el que a su padre no le habría importando que sus hijos abandonaran sus estudios para dedicarse a algo que les emocionaba, pero Harry confiaba en que terminaran con éxito los años académicos, aunque luego acabaran ganándose la vida de otra manera, como hicieron los gemelos en su día. La idea tentaba mucho al sobrino de George, y era muy difícil no imaginarse diseñando las bromas más graciosas junto a su tío. Quizás más adelante…

"Sí… Yo también lo he pensado muchas veces. Quién sabe, pero por si acaso vete haciendo cuentas por si algún día me contratas. ¿Serás un buen jefe? ¿Un buen jefe que pague bien, quiero decir?"

"Vaya, vaya, veo que el idioma del empresario no se te da nada mal..."- dijo George analizando a James con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque ambos se echaron a reír y siguieron degustando chocolate y grageas hasta que ya no les quedó nada.

George se despidió de su sobrino un par de horas después, cuando decidió ir a reunirse con sus amigos para dar un último paseo por la villa. El tiempo había volado mientras conversaron, y la tarde ya estaba muy avanzada. Había dejado de nevar y se habían abierto claros en el cielo, por los que se colaban los últimos rayos de sol. El pueblo y las montañas que lo rodeaban estaban iluminados con una cálida luz rosácea que creaba un efecto precioso sobre el paisaje nevado.

George se acercó a la puerta y contempló la estampa. Le gustaba mucho recibir visitas como la de aquel día, las que le hacían recuperar parte del espíritu juvenil. Estando con James, había llegado a pensar que Fred estaba allí, que había vuelto, porque al fin y al cabo seguía resultando difícil pensar que nunca más volvería a verlo. Sin embargo, había conseguido controlar el impulso de llamarlo, de preguntarle porqué se había ausentado durante tanto tiempo… Si algo había descubierto aquel día, era que su amistad con James iba más allá de una mera relación familiar. Era una amistad sincera, una amistad que evocaba los mejores días de la juventud de George Weasley, cuando Fred, Lee Jordan y él eran prácticamente inseparables. Era una sensación extraña, como vivir dos tiempos a la vez. Un presente en el que disfrutaba con la compañía de James, y un pasado que era revivido cada vez que tío y sobrino se encontraban y charlaban. Era sencillamente maravilloso, porque el espíritu de su hermano gemelo estaba lejos de haber fallecido. Había vuelto a su manera, tan jovial como siempre, y mientras James y él siguieran unidos por esa amistad, sería imposible olvidar a Fred Weasley.


End file.
